Touch Me
by elilover2
Summary: Pretty raunchy sex story about Squid and ZigZag. That's all I can say. SOngfic using Touch Me.


**A/N: This is just a raunchy songfic using the song Touch Me from Rocky Horror Picture Show. It is slash and it is Squid/ZigZag, if you have a problem with either of those you can leave. Or, read it and what not anyway. So, enjoy.**

_I was feeling done in_

_Couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before_

_(You mean sh- Uh huh.)_

I watched the blonde haired boy digging his hole, completely abandoning mine. I was completely transfixed, watching the sweat drip down his face and across his lips. I wished I was there, in his hole, so I could lick the sweat off his lips. And a few other places.

I shook my head, ridding it of those thoughts. Now was NOT the time to be thinking of that. In fact, there wasn't a time to be thinking about that. Not in these jumpsuits. I went back to my hole, studiously ignoring the boy a few holes down, biting my lip to keep from jumping into his hole right that instant. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that he would look much better with his clothes off. I'd never actually seen a boy with his clothes off. Or, a girl for that matter. I'd only ever kissed. Well, kissed and groped. But, never naked.

I wasn't exactly sure why.

_I felt there's no use getting_

_Into heavy petting_

_It only leads to trouble and_

_Seat wetting_

I didn't really understand how I was still a virgin. I'd just never seen the use in sex, as an escape or as a thrill. I'd been perfectly fine just pressing my lips to someone else's, it didn't really have to be anything else. I found that, a lot of the time, sex led to big messes. And, foreplay just wasn't my thing. Sure, I'd tried it, but we hadn't gotten very far. Me and this girl. This GIRL. Maybe THAT was the problem.

I peeked over the edge of my hole at ZigZag, watching as he drank some of his water. Is sighed, getting lost in his being again. I shook myself out of it once again, and quickly got back to my hole, praying that I would make it through the rest of the day without any problems.

Why was this so difficult!

_Now all I wanna know_

_Is how to go_

_I've tasted love_

_And I want more_

I couldn't concentrate on my whole. All I could thing about was his body, his legs, between his legs. The way his lips would taste crushed to mine. I leaned against the edge of my whole and squeezed my eyes shut, blocking the images with pictures of anything else I could think of. I wasn't going to think of this. NOT NOW. I breathed out slowly, picked my shovel back up, and resumed digging. I was going to finish my hole and walk away from ZigZag and any chances of jumping him. Unless, he stayed in the tent. Then, I might go to the tent to. Just to rest.

_I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

By the time I finished my hole I knew there was no use in trying to avoid it. If I saw ZigZag right now, I would yank the clothes right off his body. I'd ever felt anything like this before and I just needed this feeling to stay. It was like an annoying itch that you can't get rid of, not unless someone else scratches it for you. I needed ZigZag to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to dig for weeks. Right now. Whether he was willing or not.

Which is why, when I saw he was finished with his hole, I abandoned mine and chased after him. I kept a good bit behind him, staring at the contours of his back. He slipped into the tent and I followed him, leaning up against the pole sticking out from the middle.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me chill me fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

"Hey." My voice was barely a whisper and yet he jumped slightly, "Sorry." I apologized and he grinned. I chewed my lip, trying to make it look casual. Apparently, I succeeded since Zig didn't notice it. He just continued to talk as if nothing was different. I wrapped an arm around the pole, leaning all my weight against it, since my knees were starting to give out.

"You ok?" Zig asked and I bit back a scream.

"Yeah." If you touch me in some VERY unlikely places. I didn't say this, just moved a little closer, standing in front of him. He ignored the closeness, flopping onto his bed. I moaned softly at this opportunistic position.

_Then if anything grows_

_While you pose_

_I'll oil you up _

_And drop you down_

Not able to hold back any longer I straddled Zig in one fluid motion, leaning on my hands above him. He looked shocked, but I ignored this, mashing my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He responed positively, above and below, so I continued. I kissed up his face, down his neck, to his jawbone and everywhere inbetween. Eyes on his, I yanked his zipper down and I kissed my way from his navel to his neck, pulling his shirt up and off as I did so. He moaned slightly and I grinned, pressing my lips back to his.

_And that's just one small fraction_

_Of the main attraction_

_You need a friendly hand_

_I need action_

I pulled his jumpsuit off completely, and he let me, eyes a little wary. I felt along his boxers, lower, lower. He closed his eyes and I stripped my suit off, needing to press more skin to his. We were laying full on each other, every possible part touching. It felt good, the best anything had ever felt. Better than any other makeout session ever could. This just felt right.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me chill me fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

I was only partial aware of the consequences of being caught as I pulled the rest of Zig's clothing off of him. I was a little more aware as I pulled mine off, grabbing a blanket, but abandoning it. I didn't give a fuck who caught us, they would be the one's suffering the consequences of seeing us doing something like this.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me chill me fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

I was still a virgin, so I didn't know what to expect. All I knew was that I wanted ZigZag touching me all over, never stopping. And so, that's what happned. Our hands roamed over every square inch of body we could find. We tangled ourselves in each other, just enjoying the feeling. I loved it. I wanted to be dirty, kinky, raunchy as hell. Anything if it felt like this.

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night_

We stayed like that until dinner, no one bothering us. I felt this was a little odd, but didn't really say anything. As we dressed back in our clothes, I stared at ZigZag out of the corner of my eye. He looked perfectly normal, not even looking slightly like he'd just fucked a delinquent. I thought about asking how he felt, but knew that would sound weird. We were men, we didn't talk about feelings.

One thing I did know, just from one glance, was that I wasn't finished with him yet. Not even close.


End file.
